A World (Not Their Own)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius Black wakes up in a room with no clue how he got there. No clue where he is. And most of all with a real want to talk to his godson. What will happen when he finds he's in a world not his own? Written for October Writing Club's Liza's Loves, and Dragon Breeding Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May get darker in later chapters.
1. Another Head Hangs Lowly

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another fabulous AU entry. This story was written for October Writing Club's Liza's Loves, and Dragon Breeding Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Liza's Loves I wrote for prompt 1. Character - Sirius Black. I choose to do a Dystopain AU and land my main character Sirius Black in a world where Harry dies and stays dead during Deathly Hallows. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of A World (Not Their Own).**

Sirius Black looked around himself as the fact that he wasn't in his normal world settled in on him. The windows of the place he had woken up in were boarded up in a manner that let no light or anything else into the room he was in. This in his mind didn't truly bode well with him. No one seemed to be around the room either. Sighing to himself he pulled himself into a standing position the room spinning dizzily around him.

"Easy there," came the familiar voice of one of his best friends. Looking over he found his cousin Andromeda's daughter standing in the doorway. What was the girl's name Nyma. No Nymphadora. Standing slightly behind her a look of pure shock on his face was the owner of the voice for it had come from Remus Lupin.

"Remus," he called cheerfully trying to walk over to the man as the room swung dangerously about the place.

"You might want to sit down, Sirius," came Nympahdora's voice gently as though she was talking to a cornered animal and not a member of her own family. She nodded firmly back at the bed he was desperately trying to walk away from.

"Why do I want to sit down?" he asked concerned. "Is it Harry? Did something bad happen to Harry?" He put his head in his hands. He had only been asleep for a few minutes and it seemed that everything went to hell.

Nymphadora shared a sad look with Remus and it seemed to the disoreinted onlooker that she was on the verge of tears. Remus pulled her into a hug and then whispered something in her ear. Looking back at Sirius she hastily left the room. What happened next shocked Sirius more than anything ever would or could in his life. Remus pulled his wand on Sirius and with a venomous look on his face.

"Who are?" Remus hissed the venom is his eyes reaching his voice in varying levels. "Why are you using this face? Who sent you?"

"Moony," Sirius laughed, "what's all this a..."

"How do you know that name?"

"I was there when we all picked out our nicknames, Moony. That's how I..."

"I guess that traitor, Pettigrew told someone and they drilled the information into your head. You can't be him. You can't be Sirius. Sirius Black was killed two years ago by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sirius sank back onto the bed. He hadn't been asleep after all. He remembered facing off against Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries apparently two years ago. But he hadn't been knocked unconscious. Or maybe he had and Moony was just playing with.

"Moony," he tried again, "now this isn't funny. I'm obviously not dead. I'm right here in front of you."

A knock sounded at the door and Remus opened it reveal Hermione Granger. She looked between Remus and Sirius and then whispered something into Remus' ear. Remus's face looked even more shocked than it had before. He looked over his and whispered something to Hermione.

"I'm sure," he heard Hermione tell Remus. "This test is fool proof. It won't lie."

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus said as the younger girl left the room. He turned back to Sirius the shocked look still on his face. "Do you know how you came to be alive again, Padfoot?"

Shaking his head Sirius was getting to be just a little bit concerned. He wanted to see his godson now. Looking up at Remus he could that something was very wrong here.

"Remus," he tried to reason with his friend, "can I talk to Harry?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "I think that will be a tiny bit difficult at the moment, Sirius," Remus told him sadly. "You see there was a reason I asked how you came to be alive again." Remus shuffled his feet nervously. Looking Remus decided to just rip off the band aid. "Harry died trying to defeat Lord Voldemort earlier this month."

Sirius's world felt like it was crumbling in around him once more. He could a scream of pain coming from somewhere and didn't notice until Remus's arms went around him that the scream had come from him. The tears cascaded down his face as Remus sat there and comforted him. How could this be true? How could this be real? What where they going to do?

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A World (Not Their Own). I think I actually enjoy writing Dystopian AUs. There so much potential of where this can go.**


	2. The Violence Causes Silence

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter two of A World (Not Their Own). I wrote this chapter for October's Writing Club's Liza's Loves, and Dragon Breeding Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Liza's Loves I used prompt 5. Word: Silence. I hope you all enjoy chapter two The Violence Causes Silence (Who Are We Mistaken).**

It took a few minutes for Sirius to finally calm down enough that Remus thought it would be a good idea for him to be around other people. He took his once dead best friend and lead him down the stairs into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of voices arguing behind the closed kitchen door as they neared. The Order of the Phoenix was here.

"They might be a bit shocked to see that your alive," Remus told him in a warning tone. "So don't be surprised when they respond much the same way that Tonks and I did earlier. It's nothing personal. It's just we've lost so many people over the past two years since you..."

"I get it, Moony," Sirius cut Remus off. "But I guess we better not keep them waiting to long. Pull the band aid off as it were and get the reactions over with. Right?" He couldn't help the small laugh that came bubbling out of his mouth.

Remus nodded knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer.

"Remus, just come in," came Tonks's voice. "Why do you always feel the need to knock?"

"Your supposed to ask for the password to be given," Remus hissed hurriedly to Tonks as she opened the door. "Anyone could have taken me prisoner just to get into headquarters. Don't you understand that by now?"

Tonks looked at her shoes as she followed the two of us into the room. A deathly silence descended on the room as we entered and Sirius could feel all eyes on him. No seemed willing to finally break the silence or say so much as a word. He heard a bowl crash to the floor and the sounds of a woman crying nearby.

"Someone take, Molly, out of here," came Arthur's voice finally breaking the deafening silence that had descended the room as their entering.

Sirius watched as Molly Weasley was lead from the room. Her daughter Ginny started to clean the salad up off the floor but she too had to be lead out of the room. Sirius understood how each them felt. He would trade his life again just to be able to bring Harry back for them. He would do it too if he was given the chance.

"How is Sirius alive?" came George's voice. "And if whoever brought Sirius back could we use their method to bring Harry and the other's back?"

The room burst into a sudden crescendo of sound as others added their voices and thoughts to the mix. All Sirius felt was the same sickening dizziness that he'd first felt when he'd gotten up earlier. He sat down next to Remus not really paying attention the shouts and yells around him.

"After dinner can someone take me to his grave?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Silence reigned again and then a voice said the thing that frightened Sirius the most. "You didn't tell him, Remus?"

He couldn't help but wonder what he wasn't told as the meal of the night was passed around. Talk resumed about trying to take down a Death Eater outpost nearby. But the question still haunted him until he couldn't take it any more.

"Tell me what?" he suddenly asked in a sharp voice. "What am I not being told?"

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter two The Violence Causes Silence (Who Are We Mistaken).**


End file.
